


Daybreak

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short drabble about Viktor waking up next to his s/o.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

The first thing you noticed when you slowly awoke from a good night’s rest, was the pair of strong arms wrapped around your torso. Smiling to yourself, you turned your head to the side, and your eyes fell upon the large Russian behind you, still sleeping soundly. As always, you took this time of peace to study his face; the way his dark bangs hung in his eyes, his slow and steady breathing, and the adorable little noises he sometimes made when you moved too much. This was a nice change from how Viktor usually was. Always very quiet and unsociable, he always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, and you wished he could be like this all the time. Lost in your thought, however, you immediately snapped back when Viktor began to stir, and you turned around in his arms to face him. “Good morning.” you chimed, wrapping your arms around him in a warm embrace. Viktor silently obliged, squeezing you lightly and nestling his nose into the top of your head. “Why can we not sleep in later?” he mumbled into your hair. You just smiled looked up into his tired, amber eyes and replied “Because I’m hungry and I don’t want to get up,” you whined as you pressed your forehead to his chest. You heard a slight laugh resonate from him, and felt his hand come up to comb through your hair. A comforting silence fell over the room, and the two of you settled into each other once more. After a while, you suspected Viktor had fallen asleep again, and moved to look up at him again. He was simply staring at you lovingly, through half-lidded eyes, and you couldn’t help put bring a hand up to smooth his bangs and slowly press your lips to his. Viktor, although he was still tired, rubbed his hands up your back as he relaxed into the kiss. “я люблю тебя,” he hummed against your lips as he pulled away, smiling slightly in the cutest of ways. You smiled back and leaned into him again, because now “sleeping in” didn’t sound all that bad.


End file.
